Un mundo de magia - I
by Yuukivic
Summary: Yuriko Kamakawa, es una chica japonesa de 15 años, la cual tenía un gran secreto escondido, por miedo de sus padres. Durante el verano, la revelación de aquel secreto hizo que su vida diera un cambio radical tan grande, que acabo marchándose de Japón y empezar una vida llena de magia en Londres. ¿Encontrará allí lo que le faltaba? ¿Logrará encajar en un mundo tan desconocido?
1. Chapter 1

I

Lo cierto es que podríamos decir que mi vida, hasta hace poco no era interesante. Una vida muggle, con mi familia, amigos, una escuela… Lo que diríamos una vida normal. Me llamo Yuriko Kamakawa, de 15 años y soy japonesa. Vivo en la isla de Honshu, en Kioto, región de Kansai, para ser más exacto en el barrio de Pontocho, bastante visitado por los turistas.

Era una mañana normal, me desperté, me vestí para ir al instituto, aunque eran las vacaciones, los encargados teníamos que ir a preparar todo, desayuné y salí tranquilamente. Normalmente, y casi siempre, mis pensamientos mientras caminaba eran como se conocieron mis padres, nunca me lo contaron, y siempre esquivaban esa conversación.  
En cuanto pisé el suelo del instituto, comenzó a llover. Suspiré levemente, pensando que sería otro día aburrido.  
Regresé a casa, dejando la cartera en la entrada.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Normalmente siempre gritaba aquello, mientras me quitaba los zapatos esperaba la respuesta de mi madre y de mi padre. Esta, apareció por la puerta del salón.

- No te quedes ahí, pasa, corre. – Sonrió levemente y volvió a entrar en el salón.

Eso me sorprendió un poco, no era normal, si quiera me dijo "Bienvenida, cariño". Pasé hasta el salón, allí estaban mis padres sentados juntos y dos sobres sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué hice ahora…? – Murmuré, lo único que pensaba es que podría haber hecho algo mal.

- Tu nada, nosotros si hicimos algo… - Cogió uno de los sobres, dándomelo.

- ¿Qué es? –Lo abrí, y vi que eran dos billetes de avión, a Londres, lo cual empecé a reír. – ¿Os vais a Londres y me dejáis aquí?

- No, cariño, tu iras con tu padre, a…. Tu nuevo hogar, tu nueva escuela. – Dijo mi madre, sonriendo mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué? Me estáis ocultando algo…

- Ahora lee la otra, pequeña…

Cogí la otra carta, comenzando a leerla en voz alta.

- COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora: Pomona Sprout.

Querida señora: Kamakawa.  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio.  
Muy cordialmente, Richard Jackson, Subdirector.

Dejé caer la carta de mis manos, mirando a mis padres.

- ¿Estáis de broma verdad? Además, que es imposible, esta carta por su color tiene que tener años.

- Nunca te entregamos la carta, por miedo, hasta ahora… Deberías haber ido cuando cumpliste los 11 años… Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes… - Mi padre se echó las manos a la cabeza, y mi madre empezó a decirle palabras para consolarle.

- Ya, cuando me tengáis que contar otra, me buscáis y no hagáis esto.

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, dando un portazo al cerrar. Me tiré sobre la cama, llorando. Tantos, tantos años y me cuentan esto así… Se pensarán que no tengo corazón…  
Pasó algo así como una hora, y mi padre entro en mi habitación.

- Cuando vi a tu madre, me enamoré perdidamente, ¿sabes? Lo único que pensaba era, en tenerla y jamás separarme. – Se sentó en el filo de la cama, mirándome.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – Me limpié las lágrimas mirándole.

- Solo escucha… Cuando acabé mis estudios en Hogwarts, decidí ir a buscarla de nuevo, y la encontré…. Nos casamos y te tuvimos a ti. Yo no quería que te pasara nada, y por contactos, pude convencerlos en el colegio, de que te dejaran unos años más sin ir… Lo siento mucho, cariño. Eres una bruja, pero mi hija… Y nunca cambiarás…

- Pensaba que era normal, quiero ser normal… ¿Una bruja? Vamos papa, imposible… Si quieres que vaya, iré, pero volveré a la semana, comprobaran que no soy bruja, y tendré que volver.

Después de aquello, hacer las maletas, quedaba solo unos días para ir a ese colegio, y teníamos que comprar muchas cosas. Abracé a mi madre, como si jamás la volviera a ver, despidiéndome por un tiempo solamente, y cogimos un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.  
Cuando subimos al avión, estuvimos mi padre y yo sin hablarnos, hasta que llegamos, por fin a Londres, después de casi un día de vuelo.

- Todas las materias y el uniforme será distinto al que viene en la carta, recuérdalo.

- Vale… - Murmuré, estaba agotada por el viaje, pero teníamos que ir ahora a comprar.

- Sígueme, y no te pierdas.

Creo que habría muchos sitios por dónde tirar, pero mi padre decidió entrar a una taberna llamada "Caldero Chorreante", seguro que prefería estar tomando algo, que llevarme a comprar, pero como no podía quejarme, solo suspiraba.  
Le vi saludar muy feliz a muchas personas, casi de su misma edad, y me llevo hasta la trastienda, tocando alguno de los ladrillos, abriéndose poco después.

- Vale… Puede que tú si lo seas, pero sigo discrepando, papá.

- Saliste a mí, así que tú también lo eres. Veamos, comencemos a comprar…

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el Callejón Diagon, jamás confundas el nombre.

Había muchas familias, chicos y chicas de mi edad comprando, o solo dando una vuelta, algunos nos miraban, creo que desentonábamos un poco, o puede que olieran mi miedo.  
Después de pasar dos horas de compras,- ¿Dónde sacaría mi padre tanto dinero?- solo nos quedaban los libros. Lo más difícil creo que fue la varita, aunque no provoqué mucho desorden… Mi padre y ese señor eran unos exagerados.

- Entremos, a ver si haces amigos, aunque sea aquí.

- Claro, haré amigos en una tienda tan antigua. – Negué un poco con la cabeza mientras entrabamos cargados a la tienda de los libros.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿Eres tú, Aoi? – Una voz femenina empezó a gritarle a mi padre, estaba acompañada de un caballero.

- Vaya, vaya, los años no os pasan en balde. –Cogió la mano de la señora, estrechándola.- ¿Qué tal te fue, Milla?, tampoco me olvido de ti, Carl. –Rio como si se burlara de él.

- Igual de gracioso que siempre, amigo. – Contesto aquel hombre, volviendo a mirar a mi padre, y luego hacia mí. - ¿Es tu hija? Me contaste algo, pero… Nunca la había visto.

- Se te parece mucho Aoi.

- Si, se llama Yuriko, y nunca la habíais visto, porque jamás la traje aquí.

- ¿Qué nos dices, Aoi? ¿No conocía este mundo? – Mi padre negó con la cabeza, mientras ellos, se miraban entre sí. – Tendrías tus motivos, pero ella ya está aquí, y me parece que tiene la edad de mis hijos, seguro que se hacen amigos.

- Si, ya… -Murmuré y miré a mi padre.- Después de estas horas, sabré comprar los libros, seguid hablando.

Mientras esperaba en la cola, veía como mi padre charlaba con aquella pareja, parecían simpáticos. Estaba algo feliz al ver aquello, pero la felicidad se fue por los poros cuando alguien me empujó.

- ¡Ey! Podrías tener más cuida… - Me quede hasta muda, aquel chico que me había empujado, no parecía si quiera humano.

- Ya, lo siento, tengo prisa.

Eso sí que fue visto y no visto, aquel chico castaño y de ojos verdes se había marchado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¿Y si estuviera en el colegio? Puede que me pensara de verdad si quedarme… Le di una lista con los libros al caballero que atendía, y según me dijo, le di el dinero, seguía sin comprender como iba.

- De verdad, ha sido un placer el volver a veros. Esta vez estaremos más en contacto.

- Claro, será un placer, además queremos conocer a tu mujer.

- Y ella a vosotros. – Mi padre sonrió y me miró. – Vamos al hotel Yuriko. Nos vemos.

- Encantada. – Sonreí un poco y me fui con mi padre.

En cuanto llegamos al hotel, que curiosamente estaba situado al lado de la estación, caí rendida sobre la cama. Y eso que pensaba que era peor ir de compras con mi madre. Pero pensando en ella, y en aquel chico, me quede dormida en un instante, solo sé que cuando desperté, estaba tapada… Y ya era el día de marcharme.


	2. Chapter 2

II

- ¿Lo entendiste todo? ¿El cómo entrar, que te enviare todo cuando estés instalada?

- Si, papa, es la quinta vez que te digo que lo entendí.

- Pues pongámoslo a prueba.

Pasó una mano sobre mí, mientras agarraba el manillar del carrito con las maletas, apuntando hacia un muro. Si, como leísteis, un muro. A la de una…. Dos…. Y tres. Corrimos directamente hacia el muro, atravesándolo, apareciendo en otro anden. Nuevamente, quedé sorprendida, demasiadas cosas para mi vida.

- Yo me encargo de que suban tus maletas. – Me estrecho entre sus brazos.- Te quiero mucho, y perdóname por no decírtelo.

- Nada… - Murmure correspondiéndole el abrazo.- Ya nos vemos, papa, te quiero…

Puede que se me escapara una lágrima cuando subí por las escaleras del tren y veía como mi padre me observaba y llevaba mis maletas a guardar.  
Mire hacia todos lados, y me dirigí a un pasillo, buscando algún asiento libre. Había una cabina vacía, así que entre en esa, sentándome junto a la ventana.  
La gente subía, y ya dieron el aviso de salida, comenzándose a mover el tren, y aquella cabina seguía ocupada solo por mí. Cogí los cascos, poniendo música, supongo que no me dirán nada, aun con la música a todo volumen, podía escuchar risas de los compañeros, o charlas bastante graciosas. Creo que me quede dormida, no lo recuerdo, pero aquello seguía igual, mire mi reloj, y recordé que teníamos que cambiarnos antes de llegar. Cogí una bolsa que tenía preparada, y salí buscando el cuarto de baño, para el cual había cola.

¡Al fin me tocó a mí! No comprendía muy bien el símbolo que tenía, pero ya me lo explicarían. Justo al salir, ahí estaba el, el chico que vi en la tienda, también estaba con el uniforme, pero no teníamos el mismo, me sentí algo triste por un momento. Me dirigió una simple mirada, aun no se bien, pero fue algo cruel, no lo comprendía. Volví a mi cabina, solitaria, a pensar un poco, ya quedaba poco para llegar.

Después de una media hora, el tren paró, y comenzaron a moverse para bajar de allí. Cogí mi mochila, colocándola a un lado, y baje del vagón. Creo que ahí ya empecé a notar algunos murmuros mientras pasaba delante de los compañeros de mi edad, o más mayores.  
Subí a una carroza, donde había otros tres alumnos, pero no me dirigieron la mirada o la palabra. Creo que si fue una mala idea el venir aquí.  
Al bajar, solo nos decían, "Id directamente hacia el Gran Comedor", como si yo supiera donde estaba. Seguí a los demás, supongo que iban al mismo lugar.

Mientras caminaba, no paraba de fijarme en los cuadros, estatuas, hasta en el propio castillo en sí, era impresionante, pero aquel comedor sí que me dejo sin palabras. Tan grande, tan espectacular… Y tan ordenado… Vaya, estaban yendo cada uno a una mesa, y yo perdida. Me acerque a lo que podría decir que era un profesor, demasiado joven y casi perfecto como para ser un profesor.

- Perdone, soy nueva, y no tengo la más remota idea de donde sentarme.

- Claro, no hay problema, pero eres muy mayor para ser nueva. – Se fijó en mi escudo mientras hablaba.

- Ya, es una larga historia…

- Si, tienes que esperar junto a los alumnos de primer año. Ve hacia delante junto a ellos, luego de lo que viene, podrás sentarte.

Era muy educado, espero que me de clase, si es que llego a estar aquí. Me pare detrás de los últimos alumnos, sentía como muchos me miraban, hasta yo sabía que aquello no era normal. Cuando todos los alumnos entraron y terminaron de sentarse, comenzó una especie de ceremonia de selección de casas. La directora, dio un discurso, y trajeron un sombrero, puede que se me escapara una pequeña risa, que se borró cuando, al nombrar a un alumno y se lo pusieron encima, comienza a hablar.

- Yuriko Kamakawa. – Era de nuevo aquel profesor.

Me acerque hasta allí, algo despacio y nerviosa. Casi contuve el aliento cuando me senté y note aquel sombrero en mi cabeza. Notaba como pensaba las palabras que iba a decir, hasta que paro, y por fin dijo algo.

- Humm… Quedarías bien en… ¡Gryffindor!

No sabría si alegrarme, si aquello era bueno, pero los alumnos de aquella casa, estaban aplaudiendo, tan malo no seria. Me senté en la mesa donde se encontraban los demás compañeros de esa casa, de ver a tanta gente, y sin saber quiénes eran, me sentía indefensa.  
Un chico se sentó frente a mí y una chica al lado mía, les mire un momento, y eran exactamente iguales, así que me sorprendí un poco, y ambos echaron a reír.

- ¿Tú eres Yuriko, verdad? Conociste a nuestros padres el otro día. – De dijo la chica.

- Ah, sí, los amigos de mi padre.

- Nosotros somos sus hijos, yo me llamo Jack. – Contesto su hermano.

- Y yo me llamo Lily. Encantada, nuestros padres nos lo comento, que venias este año, y que no te dejáramos sola.

- Encantada también. ¿A si? Vaya, pensé que no les iba a importar a nadie. – Me quité una lagrima, estaba algo sensible.- Gracias…

- No es nada, te lo enseñaremos todo. – Ambos dijeron a la vez y se echaron a reír.

Y después de que acabaran los alumnos de primer año de ser elegidos, comenzó un gran festín, si quiera sabía por dónde empezar.  
Una chica entro corriendo, y a su lado otro chico, y venían directos hacia esta mesa.

- Vaya, Blake y Luna es la primera vez que llegan tarde. – Murmuró Lily.

- Pues yo creo que están liados y estaban haciendo cosas indecentes antes de venir. –Dijo orgulloso Jack. Su hermana solo reacciono a tirándole un trozo de pan a la cara, lo cual hizo que me riera.

- Son primos, sería muy raro que lo hicieran. – Se limpió la mano de las mijillas del pan.

- Pero cabe esa posibilidad. – Le dio un bocado al trozo de pan que le había tirado su hermana.

- Blake, fue tu culpa. –Dijo esa tal Luna mientras se sentaba.

- Ya, tú te cruzaste en mi camino, y te manchaste. Fue culpa tuya. –Se sentó al lado de Jack, el cual le guardaba un asiento.- ¿Y ella quién es? – Obviamente, se refería a mí.

- Se llama Yuriko, será nuestra compañera desde este año, y nuestra mejor amiga. – Dijo Lily mientras me cogía del brazo.

- Encantada… - Murmure.

- Pues si lo dice Lily, habrá que hacerla caso. –Rio levemente y sonrió. – Encantado, yo soy Blake, y esa torpe de ahí Luna.

- Torpe tú, no tienes cara ni nada. ¿Así que nueva? Vaya…

- Si, esto no tiene punto de comparación con lo que viví hasta ahora.

- ¿Dónde vivías? – Pregunto Luna.

- En Japón, creo que debería decir, con los muggles… Sigo sin entender bien la palabra.

- ¡Ah! Yo conozco Japón, pero no tuve el placer de ir. Mi madre y mi padre me prometieron ir un año.

- Yo espero poder acostumbrarme.

- ¿Qué eres tú, Yuriko? – Pregunto Blake.

- Soy Mestiza, al menos mi padre dijo que dijera eso.

- ¡Guay! Eres como nosotros. – Dijo Jack.- Tienes caché, no como este, Don Sangre Pura.

- Mis raíces son mestizas, no lo olvides, Jack. – Le empujó a un lado.

Creo que si podre acostumbrarme, y la cena aun no acabo, mientras cogía algo más de comida, guardando sitio para el postre, el chico misterioso volvió a aparecer.

- Lily… ¿Quién es él? –Le dije mientras señalaba algo discreta, al chico.

- ¿El? –Se fijó en quien decía un puso una mueca de asco.- Se llama Logan, es de Slytherin, y una de las familias con más dinero de por aquí. Siempre se mete con este grupo, en el que estamos, y su hermana pequeña es una empalagosa. Nunca se aparta de él.

- Vaya, pensaba que sería mejor persona. – Cruzamos nuestras miradas un momento y la volví a mirar.

- Si lo es, será con los de su casa. No te preocupes. – Se quedó pensativa. – También es el chico más popular, y no solo en su casa, si no con todas, entre él y Blake, todas las chicas mueren por ellos. – Rio levemente.

- ¿Y yo que? ¿Tu hermano no es un guaperas?

- Claro, por supuesto que lo eres. – Negó con la cabeza. – Los hay más guapos que tú en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

- Siento decirte esto, querida hermanita, pero somos iguales.

- Sí, pero yo soy mucho más mona que tú.

Ante aquella conversación no pude controlar la risa, casi atragantándome con la bebida, y Lily me ayudo dándome palmadas en la espalda. En la cena no se produjo ningún otro incidente, y cada uno comenzamos a salir hacia los cuartos comunes, yo me limitaba a seguirles. Paramos justo delante de un cuadro, y me quede mirando a Lily extrañada.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados?

- No te asustes cuando empiece a hablar, a veces le cuesta parar. ¿Sir Cadogan?

- Ah, claro, sí. –El cuadro empezó a moverse, hasta tosió un poco. - ¿La contraseña?

- Mimbulus Mimbletonia. –Dijo Lily, como si fuera la palabra más normal del mundo. – No la vayas a cambiar durante este curso, tenemos alumna nueva.

El cuadro se abrió lentamente ante las palabras de Lily y la mire mientras entrabamos dentro de la sala.

- Intentare hacerlo señorita Chastain, pero ya sabes como soy. – Rio aquel hombre.- Adelante, pasad y bienvenidos.

Mientras entrábamos, los demás alumnos se sentaban junto al fuego de la chimenea, o simplemente a hablar entre los demás asientos, o junto a las escaleras. Lily me llevo hasta nuestras habitaciones, enseñándome la cama donde dormiría, justo al lado de una ventana y a su lado.

- Parece que este año te tendré de vecina, que bien. – Rio y cogió las cosas que había encima de su cama y las puso en la mesita.

- Vaya, esta… Todo aquí... –Dije asombrada, me parecía increíble, mi maleta estaba vacía, y todo estaba ordenado en la mesita, y algunas cosas sobre la mesa. Lily dio un grito de felicidad. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Tendremos el día libre gracias a ti! Todo quinto curso, tendrá el día libre graficas a la nueva alumna… - Comenzó Lily a leer una nota que tenía en su cama. - ¡Qué bien! Podremos enseñártelo todo.

- Vaya, que buena manera de empezar, pero si queréis hacer otras cosas, yo puedo apañármelas sola. – Sonreí, la verdad no quería interrumpir un día que podrían pasarlo bien.- Creo que yo voy ya a la cama.

Y con esas palabras me cambie, al igual que las demás, y de lo agotada que estaba, me dormí escuchando las conversaciones de Lily y Luna.


End file.
